efilismfandomcom-20200216-history
Efilism Vs. Nihilism
There is strong and key distinction between Efilism and Nihilism. Especially commonly-understood or colloquial Nihilism. The Nihilism that stamps VOID onto life and existence - rejects all value, purpose and significance - and/or voids everything as being subjective/irrelevant, then walks away case closed. That sort of reality model is of course erroneous and philosophically inept, and has been depreciated and updated! Objective Value This takes care of Nihilism's value-denial. Really Mattering Vs. Futile and Purposeless We concede there is no universal accountant of value, who counts it all at the very end. But in essence, that is exactly what's happening, the universe does (in principle and in practice) ledger and account for each and every thing that ever happens: because that is how determinism necessarily works. If the universe ever "forgot" (if it truly nullified) even one prior event, the ultimate consequence of everything else would be entirely shattered. # The causal-chain would be missing a link after it already happened, which is theoretically impossible. # If one event does not happen, the causal-chain will be necessarily hanging onto whichever event did happen. # So some events may not ''happen, but no event can ever ''un-happen ''or be voided, nullified or severed after it does happen (that is, no event's significance can ever truly be lost). Consider therefore that even though: # Everything in the universe is a net-zero function that cannot produce anything ultimately useful for anyone ('futile') # Everything is teleologically void ('purposeless') # Everything still '''really' ''and necessarily ''matters There can be no event or ingredient in the entire universe that is of "lost significance" or "zero significance". And it is not a brain or computer capturing events which causes them to really matter. The litmus test of "whether something matters or not" never depended on human, bio, or computational sequencing'' to capture the event. It is much more than a '''binary of bio or computational sequence'. It is the binary of nomological necessity, which is prior and consequent to, and captured and embodied as, everything that ever happens. The nomological binary maintains and captures every event that ever happened, in order to reach any point that it ever reaches, and that is including the very last point. It will also have captured the significance and the consequence of all events that took place forever. Because if any event were truly nullified, it will have lost a necessary prior step for the final or next one to happen, and it would therefore have not been able to happen. And this is not spiritual. This is just rational computational raw materialist deteriminism that is correcting a nihilistic misconception that threw the baby out with the bathwater. Conclusion: Everything is truly purposeless and futile - but everything really matters, forever. Efilism Vs. Natalism - Nihilistic Counter-Indictment With Nihilism out of the way, we can deal with the Natalist accusation of Efilism being nihilistic. Move on if you don't want to see it get ugly. This is an ode for any time Natalism hand-waves Efilism and Antinatalism away as 'just being nihilistic'. The most self-defeating truth is exposed when a quasi-pro-lifer attempts to refute or establish Efilism as nihilistic - as if we're just blanket rejectionists not doing honest inquiry. They have missed the fact the DNA molecule is the most sadistic nihilistic system there ever was or will be, and they are worshiping and supplicating it. They could go out defending DNA to their last breath, even if it brutally annihilated them and everyone they knew, with maximum levels of unnecessary pain, and they'd somehow not see the problem here. And they would also attempt to rationalize that as 'just an inflammatory piece of rhetoric' rather than the pure twisted truth of what they have gotten everybody into. The self-defeating irony also manifests when they label Antinatalist/Efilist philosophy as somehow self-hating, or "mentally compromised" by the negatives of life. There is no greater imperative than solving the fact that they are unquestioningly worshiping a DNA molecule that created every harm and horror, and advocating that all life is risked to it. They have virtually no failsafe contingency plan, and have not even set a limit of how many victims or harm they will put up with before finally letting go of the DNA delusion. Another truth arises if they finally set a limit for the pain and horror they'll allow DNA to impose. It's that you don't even have a safe or guaranteed way to exit life. Society and rational contingency planning must link together, for a safeguard for this and for everyone. Because not only is DNA the inventor of every conceivable harm, but just to show it really cares, it didn't even give you a guaranteed way to make it stop. Tell us more about how you're "pro-life" just because you're creating it. Quasi-pro-lifers didn't solve this with a right-to-die contingency plan. They didn't give everyone a failsafe way to killswitch this. They have probably never thought twice about any of this before dragging life into it. Perhaps they assumed they could prove they're pro-life, by just recklessly following DNA programming, spamming life forms onto the planet, and wearing that as a badge of honor. Like nobody would ever notice the chasm of absolute fraud, reckless endangerment, insanity, and horror they're coating the planet with... and finally call out the most hideous sham that's ever been conducted in the universe. Now a full-fledged 2019 legal medical right-to-die theory has been formally established courtesy of Efilism and other sane people! Because our philosophy is not musing, cheap talk, glib lies, waxing idiotic, emotional-pandering, and rationalizations: we actually care about life, truth, responsibility, logical consistency, rationality, agency, safety and solutions.